


Immortals Who Lack SelfPreservation

by NightPurity



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But not really himself, But that was temporary, Could be considered One sided Shance, Gen, Hunk is too squimish and Lance knows that, I tagged major character death, Implied Memory Loss, Lance saves Shiro, M/M, Server Trick or Treat Exchange, Shiro is definitely going to have nightmares, Slight Shance - Freeform, and the graphic depictions is also only slight, immortal au, what even are tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightPurity/pseuds/NightPurity
Summary: “You were the one in the alley! The one from a couple days ago! How-What-Why are you still alive?” The man’s voice had started out rather loud, before suddenly dropping several tones.





	Immortals Who Lack SelfPreservation

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is for Rae!
> 
> There is somewhat graphic depictions of violence, also, slight gore mentions.
> 
> For the Server Trick or Treat Exchange!
> 
> I could choose either Trick or Treat, so I went with a light Trick!

Shrugging his shoulders, Lance rubbed his neck as he walked into Hunk’s bakery. It was the usual hang out for his group of friends, they spent a lot of time hanging out there while Hunk worked, or back when they were in school and needed somewhere to chill instead of going home.

 

Hunk glanced up once, and grimaced. Knowing how perceptive the bigger man was, Lance wouldn’t be surprised if he knew it was another one of  _ those _ nights.

 

“You know, for someone who's supposed to be  _ below the radar _ , you do a half ass job of keeping together.” Sticking his tongue out at the smaller person already sitting at the stool and half watching Hunk decorate and half fiddling with something electronic that Lance wasn’t all that concerned about.

 

Glancing down, Lance shrugged and sat down next to his short friend. 

 

It was fine, a little blood was easily explainable. Bloody nose, a scratch, or something.

 

“Hey, dude chill. It wasn’t  _ that _ bad. Though, I might need your help my darling technical genius.” Lance said, unwrapping a sucker and sticking it in his mouth.

 

Times were tough, and a sweet treat here and there could do wonders.

 

“Oh great. What now?” at Pidge's dry tone, Lance cast a glance upwards, feinging a hurt tone.

 

“Harsh! So cold! I’m shivering!” Lance laughed at the glower he was sent, before he slouched a bit in his seat. “In all seriousness-”

 

“You-!” The barely audible gasp Lance heard had him trailing off, a helpless shrug sent to his two gaping and already annoyed/worried looks.

 

A man suddenly invaded his space, tall, broad, short cropped undercut with a white forelock and familiar silver eyes.

 

_ Oh _ .

 

Blinking sapphire blue eyes up at the newcomer near towering over him, Lance leaned back with a confused hum, having not expected to see him so soon, and casting a glance at his right arm. 

 

_ Oh, there's a prosthetic already. _

 

“You were the one in the alley! The one from a couple days ago! How-What- _ Why are you still alive? _ ” The man’s voice had started out rather loud, before suddenly dropping several tones.

 

Pulling the sucker from his mouth, Lance sighed. “Look man, one time thing. I’m pretty easily disposable, that's kinda my thing. You aren’t the first person. I’m what one would call… Immortal.” and Lance turned back to the bigger man in front of him who had let out a displeased noise. 

 

“Oh Hunk my dude, I would die for you any day.” The flirty tilt in Lance’s tone was not lost to the newcomer, Shiro, who still couldn’t stop seeing Lance’s corpse in his closed eyes. Utter disbelief that the younger man was still alive. 

 

_ “How did you find me?!” Shiro snarled, eyes near flashing as he backed away from the purple and black clothed assailant. He wouldn’t go back, he’s finally free and hell if he’ll let them drag him back to the ring. _

 

_ He will never let anyone force him to shift like that, not again, and not to kill. _

 

_ “Hey! Whats happening here?” Shiro stiffened, whirling around, before jumping as someone drops down behind him. _

 

_ “Wha-” _

 

_ “Out of the way!” _

 

_ The sound of splitting flesh and bone made Shiro’s stomach sink. _

 

_ “The fu- That’s was my arm!” _

 

_ Blood hit his cheeks, not his own, and not his assailant’s, it was red. A vibrant healthy red. _

 

“No thanks.” Hunk replied, eyes closed in a mock disregard as he turned and added whip cream to the cake slice he was prepping. Shiro jolted out of his thoughts, gaping as he turned between the two, no longer sure what was going on.

 

The man he was sure died only a few days ago, was  _ sitting right in front of him without a single injury. _

 

“Hunnk~ My love, my wonderful cuddly hunk-” Shiro couldn’t grasp what he was seeing, he seen Lance die, the guy literally had his body ripped in half, and here he was as if he never even was in that alley that night. 

 

_ Spinning around, Shiro almost gagged, the stranger’s arm was bloody, stopping mid bicep in a gruesome stump, flesh and noticeable white bone. Shiro ripped his gaze away and locked with deep blue. _

 

_ Then the man smiled, and spun around, launching at Shiro’s assailant. _

 

_ And was cleaved in half. _

 

_ Yet, he kept going, and Shiro couldn’t watch. _

 

_ His stomach churned and he keeled over and spewed. _

 

_ Even in captivity, he had not seen something like that, so much detail in the gruesome way the man was cut in half. _

 

_ This was nothing like the clean kills he was used to, or the battle wounds. _

 

_ Then it was quiet and Shiro stood up. _

 

“That’s not gonna work Lance, you know that.” Lance pouted at the short person next to him. “It was a worth a shot. You need something man?” Lance asked turning back to Shiro, and Shiro shook his head and made his leave. 

 

His head spun and he felt sick.

 

And horrible.

 

_ The man was resting in his own blood and parts, cut in half, his arm laying a few feet away and his assailant was taken out.  _

 

_ Shiro faced the alley wall and threw up again. The smell of blood, bile, and grime, was making his nose burn and his eyes water. _

 

_ Quiznak, he let someone else die for him, and here he was just vomiting instead of calling someone. _

 

_ Turning back, Shiro froze. _

 

_ The stranger’s corpse was gone, blood and the assailant all that was left in the alley way. _

 

Lance nodded, watching Shiro make his leave, before turning to his friend, all joking humor cleared from his face. Seriousness only present when Lance couldn’t pass off his interference and death as a bad dream, not to mention if Shiro was as serious and calculating as he looked, Lance wasn’t sure a simple memory wipe would work.

 

“I don’t think this guy is gonna give up. I didn’t even think he would recognize me. First of all, it was dark as all hell, I got my arm lopped off, and literally right after, I was ripped right down the middle.” Hunk made a gagging noise as Pidge shot Lance a dirty look. 

 

“Gross man, I don’t want details. Just be careful, the last thing you need is the government on your trail. We can wipe his memories? Or try and manipulate them.” Pidge suggested, and Lance shot Hunk an apologetic look when the poor baker looked ready to spew chunks onto his prettily decorated cake. 

 

“Yeah… I can’t get over you cutting your own throat- eugh. Please, don’t ever do that again.” Hunk begged and Lance sighed, turning to look out the cafe window.

 

“I’ll try not to die in front of you.” It wasn’t what Hunk wanted, but he’d take it. 

 

The sad thing was, Lance was immortal. If he died, he body completely reset, if he was only injured, it would slowly heal like any other human. \

 

He still felt pain though.

 

The three didn’t want to know what the government would do if they found out, so it’s under lock. 

 

Immortals in a world where such things were myths, or ridiculous stories was a dangerous thing, let alone being found out. There was a reason that myths, like vampires, werewolves, or faeries weren’t considered real. It wasn’t safe.

 

Now, there was someone most likely snooping around where he shouldn’t be, and with his luck, Lance wasn’t sure he’d be able to get rid of Shiro.

 

It might be good to have someone else in on this secret though.

The less times he had to die, or be in pain, the better.

 

Besides, the government wouldn't care how many times he died, he always came back.

 

Lance, glancing at his friends, turned to watch out the window.

 

He obviously wasn't the only one running.

 

Hopefully, Shiro's arm wasn't the only thing missing permanently.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was decent!
> 
> Thank for reading c:


End file.
